They all go to School
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: The Yugioh characters are all in school together. New things happen in each new chapter! SxA, and many more couples.
1. They all go to School

Going to school was not something Kaiba was familiar with. The brightly illuminated, tiled flooring reflected the busy figures of students as they shoved passed him to get to class. Some faces were familiar; others weren't at all. His shoulder rubbed against some of the lockers while he eagerly pressed through the masses of people to get to his first class. All he actually wanted to do was eat.

Kaiba's determination rose within him as he pushed people out of the way. He decided to go to the cafeteria. Some kids shouted. Some kids made faces. It didn't matter. He was hungry.

Meeting his destination at last, one mighty thrust of his arms swung the feeble doors agape. He seated himself, waiting for someone to serve him that which was long overdue. He hadn't eaten in twelve days. Some might say it could've been worse, but Kaiba hardly thought so.

The cafeteria was empty to his dismay, except for a young woman sitting at nearby table. With her back turned towards him, she seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"Hey!" Kaiba hollered. The girl jerked her head up, frightened. "Where's the food?!"

"What?" She spun around in her seat. The curves of face and the short brown hair that framed that particular face tapped his memory. Kaiba knew her. The tall bearded man suddenly realized she had been eating. His stomach growled with unwanted anticipation.

"I'm starving! Tell me where I can eat something!" He declared. The lady wiped her messy mouth with the back of her clean hand.

"I brought my own lunch." Explained the woman with her nose tilted in the air a little. She presented an attitude that seemed to say she was exceedingly more intelligent than he.

"Well that doesn't help me!" Kaiba roared. Suddenly rising out of his seat, Kaiba found himself snatching the young woman's food away from her.

"Hey, don't!" She screeched. She dug her nails into Kaiba's hand.

"AH!!" Kaiba gasped. Stumbling backwards, he turned and fell on his face. Black encircled everything.

Drizzling rain awoke Kaiba seven days later. He yawned, stretched, and sat up in bed. A smile graced his face. He remembered who that girl was. She was Anzu.


	2. They all Wonder Why

Cold liquid trickled down Kaiba's skin. He had woken up to rain moments prior. Heavily falling masses of water fell from the sky and flooded the sidewalk where he was perched. Kaiba rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes as leaves flowed pass his malnourished body.

He might have commented on the fact that he had needed this bath for a long time now, but he was too hungry. A figure stopped in front of him, apparently one with an umbrella for the sky had ceased to bombard him momentarily with rain pellets. Kaiba looked up.

Blurred vision made it difficult to accurately see the person before him. However, he could make out that it was a rather small, young man with an anxious appearance.

"Kaiba, why are you still laying around in front of the school?" The friendly yet urgent voice demanded. Kaiba gazed at his surroundings. "You look like you're dying!"

Kaiba snickered. His inability to remember why he was here or where he was at all humored him in a tragic sort of way. Focusing on serious matters, Kaiba shifted his sight to the kid before him.

"Tell me something." Kaiba demanded. His stomach growled desperately. "I need to know where the girl in the cafeteria is!"

"There's a lot of girls who go to the cafeteria, but I don't think you're fit to see any of them." Advised the young man. "In fact, like I said earlier, you look like you're dying!"

"Take me to her now!" He demanded. Kaiba's feet lifted him out of the filthy street water, and the he ran for the school doors. After all the effort he could give, he threw doors as far open as they could go. He had to find Anzu. The kid with the umbrella shouted after him. It just didn't matter.

Slipping through the hallways, Kaiba didn't care about his body anymore. Students stared at him frightened. He caught dangerous glances and heard violent threats. He finally halted at the cafeteria. The doors were open. He went in.

Bundles of students sat at tables. Kaiba wasn't one to be intimidated by a crowd of children. Running to the nearest table, he gripped on to its edge and peered at the individuals occupying it.

"Where's Anzu?!" He yelled through gritted teeth. He received blank stares. With a booming shout and bizarre strength, Kaiba lifted the table and flung across the floor. "Tell me now!"

The teenagers scattered across the cafeteria as he threw table after table and chair after chair. He finally stopped and screamed until he could no longer do so. He looked down. There she was. Anzu sat on the floor, a few feet away from him, trembling.

"You made such a mess!" She whispered. "What do you want?"

"Please, tell me where to get some food!" He begged, falling to his knees. She looked down on him, pity written everywhere in her entire expression toward him.

"You can have mine." She smiled. She reached her lunch out to his bony, wart inflicted fingers. He grasped it to his chest gratefully.

"Thank you." Tears welled up and out of his sincere eyes.


	3. They all Watch the Victim

"Seto, have a seat," Said the nicely groomed, tall man who sat across the table. Aching to even walk, Kaiba, stumbled one foot after the other over the burnt umber, ornamented dining room carpet, and at last managed to plop himself down on the cushioned chair.

The man across from him daintily chewed on what appeared to be a few leaves and some other things Kaiba could no longer identify. That life was no longer his. Those memories were no longer his. His stomach growled mournfully. His present companion suddenly placed his eating utensils on the table, his eyes unhappily set on Kaiba, or so it seemed.

"Why does this keep happening, Seto?" His voice affirmed the earlier assumption, he was indeed displeased.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba's reply was more of a mumble without any trace of real interest. He fidgeted and ignored the other man's next words, rather he pondered where the kitchen could be. Staring first at one door, then at the other man's food, he gathered that it must've come from somewhere in this mansion.

The other man huffed in contempt. Standing he peered down at the Kaiba as if deeming him the most disgusting creature to ever breathe. Kaiba didn't care. He didn't care about anything related to the man across form him.

"Seto, I know you're malnourishment is-" began the other man.

"Is Anzu here?" Kaiba interrupted. He didn't remember when he got on his feet or when he suddenly lost control of his body again. Moving to the other side of the table his thin feeble hands gripped the other man's collar and he roared once again, "Have you seen Anzu?"

"Seto, settle down. Why do you keep doing this?" The man's voice was trembling. No doubt he was going to lie to Kaiba. Just like everyone else had. "I believe, you've already seen Anzu, twice recently. It's impossible to make this a third time."

Kaiba flung the other man across the table, eagerly awaiting real answers. Thrusting himself also onto the table, Kaiba savagely devoured the salad which was left on the other man's plate.

"I've had enough of this!" exclaimed the other man. Before Kaiba could prevent him from escaping, he had already jolted out of the dining room entrance, all the while calling for "assistance."

Suddenly the rich man reappeared with four security guards. He had a smug grin plaster across his clean face.

"You should've been grateful that you're friend Yugi returned you to me. You've always neglected the kinder connections which you possess. Doesn't matter. Either way, that was ignorant for him to believe I'd ever want my older brother back in this house."


	4. They All See His Faults

Kaiba hit his head lightly against the cement wall that stood beside him. Opening his eyes, he immediately figured they were better closed.

"About bloody time you stopped decaying in here like that."

Kaiba in his agony, did not want to talk to anyone. However, the voice that seemed to hover over the dark room, continued to grumble complaints. Blurred and dried vision cued Kaiba off that he could hardly make sense of the room he was in. Exhaustion told him the same about understanding whatever it was the voice was saying. Someone else would in his situation probably give up and opt to fade away. Kaiba could not. He needed to survive.

Although Kaiba wasn't sure there was really a person nearby, it appeared that a figure lowered itself near him harshly and pitched a piece of old meat at his face, quickly leaving afterwards.

"I'm the one who's better off without some hobo as a rug in my cell." The voice spoke clearly and directly at Kaiba. "It's not for you; it's for me."

Kaiba stretched his shriveled arms. He elevated his body that seemed only bones now, and sat. He didn't even feel anything. Obscure, almost abstract thoughts swam through his scanty mind. He ate the meat.

"Not sure what you'd die from first. Not eating, or eating that." Came a sweeping chuckle that froze Kaiba in place. He did not know this person. However, he did know that whoever he was, he was a threat. It was a rare occurrence for a stranger to kill Kaiba's determination.

"You cannot keep me from the person I am looking for." Kaiba hoarsely uttered. No longer engrossed in the food that had been quickly done away with, he waited for an apology. This man, who he could not see, had belittled his abilities.

"Why would I try to keep you from your goal, Kaiba?" This time when the voice spoke, Kaiba could see a faint blue aura surrounding a man who sat on one of the cots. If anything could describe this man the word would be "pale". Kaiba's anger grew. He didn't not enjoy being made out to be a fool, gawking at illusions.

"Stop talking!" Kaiba howled. Laughter filled the room. Kaiba stood up. He didn't know where he was. Unsure of the exit to his current location or how to look for it, Kaiba lunged at the man with the blue light, ashamed of himself when the man got away.

"Shut up!" The other man growled. More anger flooded Kaiba's veins, but it was too late. The man crept towards him and crunched the soul of his foot against Kaiba's thin face, allowing him to fall helplessly against the cot that hung from the stone wall. "Do you ever think about where you are? I understand. There's part of me that ignores my surroundings. You fool, we are in jail!"

Cries of aggravation escaped Kaiba's mind and cracked mouth. He would not stay here.

"If you help me, and I help you, we can get out. I know the very soul of this building." Said the man, yanking Kaiba up by his collar to look him in the face. Kaiba grimaced and spat at the man. With the summoning of his own strength Kaiba gripped the man's shirt with his wilting hands and thrust him into whatever lay in the darkness across the room.

Running to one wall, Kaiba discovered a door, a metal door. Kaiba used all of his power and hurled himself at it. There was only a dent.

"What in the heavens?" Said the other man. Kaiba crouched and cradled his body in pain, wondering at the crying that suddenly was heard from the other man. No longer glowing, the other man crawled beside Kaiba, saying: "How did I get in here?"


End file.
